Made in Heaven
by coldbloodedangel13
Summary: He told her she wasn't anything but repulsive...She set out to prove him wrong.But...Well you know, sometimes things happen...especially when involved with people as dangerous as these two...REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Not Yet

This is a rewrite of the story. Not many changes but a little upgraded…(^_^)

Hope that you guys still like it.

Happy Reading!

From: CBA13…xxx…

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione leaned against the wall beside the portrait and sighed. She debated as to whether she should enter. What was that? Whether she should enter? She damn well should, considering she lived there. So what if living there wasn't the most peaceful experience on Earth…so what if, in fact it was the furthest from peaceful as at it could ever get. She should not be scared of 'unpeacefulness', she was a Gryffindor for God's sake. Gryffindors don't back down for such insignificant little things. She could handle it and all that was to come, her name wouldn't be Hermione Granger otherwise. She took a huge breathe and said the password in a loud, clear voice. The portrait swung open and…

"GRANGER! Get your ass right here! "Malfoy fumed, "You left a hair, a HAIR on the reading table. How dare you do something so disgusting? I'll be damned if I ever touch that table again!"

Did she say she considered changing her name?

"Jeez Malfoy, count on you to get so worked up about a piece of hair." Hermione sighed tiredly. She had a long day and she didn't need another of the tête-à-tête she had with Malfoy whenever their paths crossed. It seemed like he was on a mission to push her over the edge. And he did come pretty close a few times.

"Tell me, Granger" Malfoy sneered, "Why shouldn't I get worked up? That is your hair we're talking about! If it was the hair of an elf's under-armpit, I would have just burnt it up, but is your hair, YOUR HAIR! My wand would be insulted if I so much as point it in that direction."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. She would not explode. She would not explode. She would not explode. She would not…

"Get that piece of shit off the table and get the hell out of here." Malfoy continued, scrunching up his nose, lips still in a sneer, "You are such a sore eye. Wear a bag on your head if you must, it would be very becoming, I'm sure."

EXPLODE!

"That's it, you bloody imbecile! I had it with your very detailed comments on my appearance. Why do you care so much about how I look like, huh? And for your information, I live here and have every right to be where I want to be. Get a rain check, Malfoy, you don't own the bloody world, no, not even the bloody school, nuh uh, you don't even own a bloody heart." she was so mad she could feel herself scorching in anger.

Malfoy walked towards her in what would pathetically be described as fury. Hermione looked in his eyes and suddenly felt unsure of herself but she would be damned to show it. Malfoy stood in front of her looming like a giant, he was just a few inches taller than her so it definitely was the trick of light, right?...right? Then, Draco bloody Malfoy pushed her, PUSHED her! And she fell sprawling on the floor, but thankfully, on the plush, soft carpet. She stared at him defiant and outraged. Who the bloody hell did he think he was?

"Yes, Granger", he hissed out her name as if it were a curse, "Stay right there where you belong, on the floor, beneath my feet. That is where you deserve to be, you, your pathetic family and everyone that would repulsively call you friend."

He did not just go there. He just did not… But he did. And he was going to pay, big time.

Hermione got off the floor, nonchalantly dusted her skirt then looked him in the eyes with sheer malice and said, "And you Malfoy, got what you deserved. A lunatic father, if he can be called one, in Azkaban and a lunatic mother in St. Mungo's and their very own lunatic son sprouting rubbish that got the whole family lunatic in the first place."

Hermione knew this was about to get messy so before she finished speaking, she had whipped out her wand and pointed at Malfoy's neck. Malfoy had his wand pointed at her neck at the exact same moment.

Hermione let out a dry chuckle and said with a sneer, "I thought you didn't want to point the wand even at a piece of my hair."

Malfoy let out an outraged growl and was about to begin the duel when a very loud clearing of the throat cut him off in mid-curse. They both whipped around to see a half-frowning, half-amused Professor Dumbledore.

"I want to see you in my office tomorrow. As for now, go to bed." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco were still staring at him. Hermione in shock because she hadn't heard when their headmaster had entered and was scared she would ruin her virgin clean record because of this pitiable excuse of a wizard. Draco in annoyance because he had exactly 43 curses, including a few dark and painful ones, ready in his head to get out at a moments notice and now he would have to back down when all he wanted was to was curse the hell out of that pathetic excuse of a witch.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore said with a stricter tone, "Or would you like me to confiscate your wands? Go, get upstairs now."

They both complied. Malfoy with a grumble went up the stairs without another look at either person. Hermione with a guilty look collected her bag and cloak which shed had inadvertently discarded on the couch. She looked back up at her headmaster and said in a small voice, "I'm very sorry, Professor." she wanted to add that it won't happen again but she doubted that.

The graying headmaster gave a tight nod and said, "Go get yourself some rest now, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and slowly went upstairs. She turned right to the door with a huge emblem of a golden lion, said the password and went in.

When would it all end? It was only the second week of school and she was going half-mad because she couldn't figure out how to put Malfoy in place once and for all. Then she wouldn't have to deal with that horror of a brat and live the rest of her life at Hogwarts in peace. And today? What was she to do with what happened today? She freakin' had to see the headmaster tomorrow! Was it worth ruining her life, her clean records, her peace because of that bloody moron? No, it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth her time. Now all she would have to do is to figure out how to keep him from insulting her…Simple, right? Yeah but…how the bloody hell was she going to do that? Sigh…Why couldn't life be a bit simpler?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the read…~~~..

With love,

coldbloodedangel13..3


	2. Cleopatra maybe

Ok...few things u guys need to know:

1. Its the last year of Hogwartz

2. Voldermort is ruling the zombies in hell

3. Everyone is alive and well...

Happy Reading…

CBA13..xx..

* * *

Chapter2: Cleopatra maybe…

YAWN! Sigh...What a fine morning. The curtains in her room were moving back and forth in the gentle wind. The wind itself brought with it the sweet scent of grass and dew. Hermione snuggled deep in her blankets. So comfortable…sigh. _Dowanna_ go out and face Malfoy…mmm. Malfoy? Dumbledore? Wait, what's the connection? Oh DAMN!

The blankets went in one direction, her clothes in another. The closet door slammed open and shut faster than you could say 'stupid ferret'. The bathroom door nearly came off the hinges. And shut with double ferocity. Five and a quarter minutes later Hermione stepped out of the headroom looking almost like her normal self except if you noticed closely, you'd see one of the lower buttons of her shirt was in the wrong hole, her socks was inside-out, there was a small piece of tissue paper stuck at the back of her neck and her hair was slightly messier than usual.

She arrived breathless at Professor Dumbledore's office with two minutes to spare. Draco was leaning against the wall by the statue calmly looking at his fingernails with boredom. Hermione put her hand against the wall and leaned forward to catch her breath. She had just straightened up and was brushing her skirt down when the gargoyle stated moving. She quickly moved in to stand at the moving stairs. Draco just sauntered over and at the last minute, when Hermione was sure he was going to miss it, he stepped onto the stairs.

Professor Dumbledore looked up at them entering over his half-moon spectacles and motioned with his hands at the chairs behind his desk. Hermione and Draco both took the seats. Dumbledore looked at them with a frown on his old brow. Hermione looked down at her clasped hands in shame. Draco just looked elsewhere.

"I trust what almost happened last night will not happen again", he said at last, "I will let you off with a warning only this once." Hermione's head shot up in relief and she gave a small smile to her beloved professor.

"You are the Head girl and boy, you have to behave and show the students how they should behave." Professor Dumbledore continued with a short nod at Hermione. "I would not like to think I chose the wrong person for this duty." Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes. Draco looked at him bored yet cautiously.

"Alright, go for your breakfast now." Professor Dumbledore said getting up, "I will discuss why I came to see you the other night sometime else."

"Sorry professor and thank you." Hermione said. Draco just gave a short, tight nod and walked out of the room before Hermione.

xxx

They both walked down the stone walled corridors in silence. Hermione who was walking a bit ahead, head down, deep in thought, suddenly whirled around and faced Draco. Draco just walked past unaffected by her sudden movement.

"Malfoy," she called out. He neither turned around nor acknowledged her but kept walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," she called again, "Listen to me, will you?" No response. Was the bloody imbecile deaf?

"Running away, Malfoy?" Hermione taunted, "Who you afraid of? Surely not me?" Malfoy stopped in mid-step and turned to her in barely restrained fury.

"Finally," Hermione sighed in satisfaction at her mission accomplished, "Look, I don't want to lose my badge and I'm sure you don't want to either. So I want to call a truce."

"I don't have to do anything you ask me, you scruffy hag." Draco replied vehemently.

Take deep breaths, girl. Deep breaths. Come on, you can do this. Deep breaths.

"Malfoy, if you care for that badge you're wearing…"Hermione gritted out.

"I can take care of my own badge. If anyone is losing their badge, it should be you." Draco sneered, "Maybe this time they could actually put up a Head Girl others can look up to without actually revisiting their meal."

It took every inch of her restraint to keep her fisted hands to herself. Think of Malfoy being torn apart to bits by hippogriffs. Think of Malfoy being drowned by the giant squid. Think of Malfoy being eaten by giant spiders. Malfoy screeching for help like a maiden in distress. That would go perfectly with popcorns. She sighed wistfully.

"I don't understand, Malfoy," Hermione looked him in the eye and said evenly, "Why are you so bent on insulting me?"

"Because I can't help it, Granger," Draco looked at her, his eyes cold like a grey storm, "You are so repulsive it would seem impolite to let you pass by without referring to it." With that, he whipped around and walked away.

If Hermione's fury had been tangible, half the castle would have been up in flames. But as fast as the fury came, it went, leaving her standing alone in the corridor with a huge emptiness howling through her.

He said it often enough to her. That she was ugly, despicable and such things…Why it would affect her like this suddenly she didn't know? She wanted to feel something, anger, resentment, anything but it felt like a dementor just kissed her, she felt empty. She felt so empty that it hurt. She closed her eyes and slowly let out a shaky breath.

She turned around and walked off in the opposite direction from the Great Hall. She didn't think she could possibly stomach any food at the moment. She had a free hour before her classes begun so she went to the only place that could possibly provide a shred of solace to her battered spirit, the library.

As soon as she entered the library, the calm that she sought, fell upon her. She let out a small sigh and disappeared into the first aisle of shelves she came upon. A few minutes later she came out from a different part of the labyrinth with a thick book. She settled at a table in a secluded alcove at the far corner of the library near a window that looked out on the lake.

Hermione opened the book on Ancient Excavated Magical Artifacts. Although she was feeling much calmer now, she still felt empty and…and…what was that feeling she was having? She couldn't explain it. Like roaring in the silence. Like excruciating darkness. She sighed again, it felt like it came from the pit of her soul. Her eyes blank, her face devoid of any emotions, she started reading.

Somewhere in the middle of the article on Cleopatra's charmed necklace, Hermione dozed off. It was a necklace Cleopatra used to make men fall hopelessly in love with her, she didn't really need it though. Her half-lidded, sinister eyes and devious smile made men fall to the ground at the site of her. Not to mention she was the most fashionable witch royalty of her time.

Hermione dreamt that she was Cleopatra but she couldn't see the face of Mark Anthony even though she felt like she knew the person. They were standing alone at a beach. She was wearing the necklace but Mark Anthony took it off and said such a beautiful witch didn't need it. Just as she was about to look up at Mark, she woke up.

Hermione's hand instantly went to her neck, she felt as if a heaviness, like that of an ancient necklace, just left her neck. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes staring out of the window, at the lake but not seeing anything.

She knew what to do.

xxx

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that,

Love,

colbloodedangel13..xx..


	3. Melinda Wendell

Happy reading!

CBAngel..~~~..

* * *

Chapter 3- Melinda Wendell

As soon as classes ended, Hermione rushed back to her room. So Malfoy thought she was repulsive, Hermione mused to herself, well, by the time she was done, she'd give him something to look at. With that she sat herself down to her study desk and began writing letters.

As Hermione waited for the response to her letters, she made sure to avoid Draco as much as possible. The next few days were a jumble of rushing to breakfast before the great prat woke up. Sticking by Harry and Ron like glue, Draco was less daring in his comments when Harry or Ron was around, during or in between classes. Rushing through dinner and sprinting back to her room before Malfoy got there.

Three cumbersome and tiring days later, during breakfast, Hermione was picking a chocolate muffin and wondering how much longer she'd have to wait and keep this up when a flurry of owls hailed down on the four tables. Hermione looked down dejectedly thinking she would not be getting anything yet when a most beautiful cream owl with brown streaks alighted on her shoulder.

Hermione spun her head around so fast she cracked it. The poor owl got the brunt of her whipping hair and promptly fell over on its back with its feet clawing in the air very comically indeed, hooted shrilly. Hermione rushed down to it apologizing profusely.

"I'm really sorry, Caramel. I really am." Hermione cooed, stroking it feathers lovingly, "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

The owl, still looking a bit offended, accepted her apology and pecked at the bit of toast Hermione offered her. Hermione untied a little brown parcel tied neatly on the owl's foot. She smiled at the familiar writing on top of the package. It wrote 'unshrink package'.

"Well, thank you Caramel," Hermione said looking as Caramel finished the last of the toast on her plate, "I'll see you soon girl." Caramel looked up and gave a friendly hoot, after all how long could it stay mad at its mistress's favorite niece. She then elegantly lifted her wings and flew away.

xxx

At first, when Hermione had been young and performed accidental magic, her parents had been concerned, not to mention a little scared. But when aurors, alerted of the child's magic, apparated to the Granger's home and explained all the proceedings to them, they had calmed down and understood. They were of course immensely relieved that their child wasn't the only one with magical abilities and she would be attending a school reserved for children just like her. They were even a little excited and proud of their only child.

So, they held a little celebration just for their Hermione because they felt they couldn't be happier for her than they already were. Taking heed to the precautions the aurors mentioned, they decided not to tell anyone about Hermione's abilities except for Hermione's favorite aunt, Jane Granger's only sister, Melinda Heyther or preferably Melinda Wendell now that she was happily married to Charles Wendell.

Melinda was as beautiful as sin and she worked as a model. But her beauty didn't just stop there, she was as kind and caring as she was beautiful and very lucky to find the almost perfect man to fall in love with. Charles was tall, very handsome and came from a very well-off family but he still worked hard and yet was always there for her when she needed him. He had repeatedly pleaded to Melinda to stop working and stay at home but Melinda put her foot down and said she loved her job and nothing in the world would make her quit. Her stubbornness had been part of the charm that drew Charles to her. They had been happily together for more than three years and were looking to get a few additions to their family. Melinda and Hermione were so close it would not do to leave her out on such an important part of Hermione's life.

That day, Melinda and Charles came down to dinner with the Grangers. Jane had yet again outdone herself with a feast fit for a king and everyone said so too. After dinner, they all went into the living room for a cup of tea, Hermione falling asleep on the sofa felling comfortable with her little tummy so full. It was then that Steve and Jane Granger decided to break the news to the unsuspecting couple. At first Melinda just laughed outright saying even though she knew they love their firstborn with such a passion, no need to go all the way. Jane had then calmly explained everything to her, telling her it was the truth and then telling about her daughter's accidental magic and finishing with the visit from the aurors.

At first Melinda was shocked to say the least. Steve brought out the pamphlet the aurors had given him on Hogwarts. Melinda nearly screamed when she saw the moving pictures on the piece of paper. Half an hour later fully convinced, Melinda looked down at the sleeping Hermione with tears of pride in her eyes. She turned to her husband who had been eerily quiet throughout the entire time and said how wonderful it would be if they could have little witches and wizards running around in their house.

It was about then Melinda received the second shock of her life. Charles had gone down on his knees and taken Melinda's hand in his. Melinda jokingly asked him if he intended proposing to her again. Charles didn't reply but looked deep into her eyes long enough to make Melinda stand on the brink of nervousness then he said to her, "Melinda, actually I am a wizard."

Of course, even the Grangers were shocked to learn that. Melinda's pretty face looked more than shocked at her husband. Then she wrenched her hand from his and said I thought you trusted me, how could you not let me know? With that she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, with Charles chasing after her, muttering gibberish while trying to make her understand about how he felt she might not accept him if he told her, and that insecurity alone kept him from unsealing his lips.

A week later, Melinda and Charles came to visit the Grangers. Their arms were linked and Charles spotted the goofiest grin in the history of grins. Apparently…well, obviously, they had made up and if possible looked happier than they were before. Melinda explained she had listened to his reasonings and admitted she would have been scared to tell too if she had been in his place, but she had forgiven him and now that there were no more secrets between the two and they looked, if there was such a thing, perfectly happy.

Hermione and Melinda had gotten even closer over the years. They kept in touch through owls, whenever Hermione wasn't home and spent lots of time together hanging out in both magical and muggle London. Melinda had even modeled for some magical industries. And Hermione was as proud of her as she was of Hermione. They made a pretty sisterhood pair.

xxx

Hermione put the small parcel into her pocket and headed out with the rest to their classes. She talked brightly and her laughter was genuine. She felt so much better than she had in days. All the while she felt the package as if it were hot coals in her pocket. She just couldn't wait for classes to be over so she could see what Melinda had sent her.

xxx

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it…~~..

Love,

CBANGEL13..xx..


	4. Her style

Disclaimer: I own nothing....sigh...

Hey y'all!!! Pardon...pardon...pardon this poor busy soul...i just finished writing this last night..n I know it's kindda short for such a long break but I'm working on the next one already so spare me pleaseee...enjoy...................

I really am sorry for ay and all gramatical and spelling mistakes...you see us engineering students sucks when it comes to perfect english...haha...anyway try putting a blind eye on them or tell me exactly where it is and I'll try to correct it, alright?

Love ya...

Cold blooded angel

........R & R....

* * *

Hermione's room had typical Gryffindor-style décor. Its floor covered in dark red carpets and the walls were a pretty mixture of red and gold. The windows, which covered a whole wall and looked down on the lake, were covered in gorgeous gold material with sheer white fabric lining the insides.

Pictures of herself, her family and friends, placed in strategic places in her room, made them blend in with the décor yet stand out in their own style. Near the window and against the wall stood her study table, books lining the top of the shelf, arranged meticulously in alphabetical order. On top of the table, a ton of parchment filled an intricately designed wooden box, which was magicked to hold any amount of parchment in its seemingly small dimensions, gift courtesy of Harry last Christmas. Beside it, a fine looking china vessel filled with ink, gift courtesy of Ginny last birthday. Beside that, a huge brown and red streaked quill, a little ruffled around the edges due to overuse, gift courtesy of Ron last pink and red holiday. Yes, Ron could be stupid, but that stupid?! Moving on…Opposite her table was her closet, the amount of clothing articles she had certainly didn't rival Lavender's or Ginny's even, but she got by just fine with what she had.

Nearest to the door, with its head against the wall was her four-postered bed with sheer red drapes hanging down, pyramid-like, from above giving it a very romantic look. The bed sheets were a dark maroon and the pillows were a shade lighter with golden embroidery around it. A little off the middle of the room, a cozy love seat, slightly facing the windows. Hermione loved to curl up on it with any thick novel she could find, usually falling asleep with the gentle wind on her face.

It can be seen that Hermione wasn't totally hopeless, she didn't lack the flair of good taste in style, be it décor or fashion. She just never tried out her theories on herself. Instead she gave pretty good fashion advice to Ginny, when Ginny needed it. No, she didn't immerse herself in fashion magazines or such rubbish, **(A/N: No way!!! Fashion magazines are my life line! But this is Hermione! Oh yeah…Yoouupss, sorry for the interruption…hehe) **but she made it up from her own common sense, on what would look nice and what wouldn't. The eternally grateful Ginny constantly tried to get Hermione try some of her own fashion advice but Hermione always waved her off saying she had no time or use trying such things.

Having said that, it should be know that even if Hermione didn't care for such seemingly unimportant matters, she wasn't unexposed to them. How infact was she to avoid style and trend, when it was such a huge part of her dearest aunt's life? So every summer whether she liked it or not, her aunt piled her up with clothes, accessories and fashion tips enough to fill a somewhat huge lake. Hermione, not wanting to upset her accepted them graciously. The clothes and accessories filled the empty closet in the spare room of her house; the tips filled a rather unused part of her extraordinary brain but still, like every other information she read, it retained.

Hermione's hand shook in excitement as she took out the much anticipated package. But as much as she would like to tear it open and rummage through, Hermione was determined not to forget her true self amidst the excitement of launching her plan. First things first, she would take a bath and then she would finish her homework. Even though none of the homeworks were due earlier than next week, she had a reputation to keep. So with a sigh, she turned resolutely away from the enticing parcel and turned towards her bathroom.

She came into the room wearing a bathrobe, hair wrapped up in a towel, to be greeted by an intruder in the form of a furry…

"Titan!" Hermione shrieked delightedly, "You too…" Hermione happily launched herself at the coppery owl. The owl, sensing its mistress' intention, flew out of harm's way leaving Hermione to fall on to the floor with a loud thud.

"Titan!" Hermione scolded it reproachingly from the floor, rubbing her injured forehead. Titan sat calmly on her desk waiting for her to relieve it of its burden. Huffing, Hermione got up, made her way to her desk and untied the second parcel of the day.

Titan gave a playful hoot at Hermione and she smiled bringing out its favorite treats. Titan wouldn't be Titan without being its own mischievous self. The brown and copper owl that Hermione was so proud to call her own.

"I didn't think mum would reply so soon." Hermione mused to Titan, "I thought it would have taken longer to clear the spare closet considering the amount of things that accumulated over all this time."

"Do you want to go to the owlery or stay here, darlin'?" Hermione asked. Titan faced the window, flapping its wings.

"Alright then," Hermione smiled, "Say hi to Hedwig for me won't you?" Titan hooted shrilly and flew through the open window and disappeared.

Hermione hugged the two packages to her and twirled around, laughing. This was going to be fun, she thought, but she had to work harder to keep up with her studies if she was going to go on with the plan.

"Well, at least, if this works," she mulled over to herself, "I won't have to waste time arguing with the big prat. That should be compensation enough."

Then she turned to her table, kept the packages aside and began her homework.

xxx

That night she dreamt of Malfoy wearing a very fashionable red dress and drowning in pearls and diamonds.

xxx

The morning breeze brought with it the soothing scent of fresh cut grass and wildflowers. Hermione walked over to the window, breathing in the calmness, she smiled. It was time. The first day of mission 'Hammer nails in the ferret's tongue'.

To begin, she needed an accomplice in the crime.

"I hope you have a very good reason to wake me this early, Hermione," said a sleepy Ginny, "I never wake up this early on a Saturday."

Accomplice established.

And soon…Ginny's pealing squeal could be heard all over Hogwarts…

xxx

* * *

I will try to find more time to finish this fic...I really will...But I need your support guys...

I really am this very lazy person so motivate me...let me know what you think about this story and what you are looking forward to in this fic, alright?

So review people and if the reviews hit at least more than 10...you never know, I might just exert myself enough to finish the next chappie by next week! heh heh...

Next Chapter: The Reason

..TA..

CBA 13


	5. The Reason

Alright...Not long now...Soon...Soon...Hermione is going to shine brighter than a star...

You know what? I can't wait to see her either...so review some, k...

CBA13

* * *

Chapter 5: The Reason

"Oh my GAWD!!!" screeched a sudden overly hyper Ginny, "Oh my freakin' gawd! I absolutely have to be dreaming. Slap me hard, Hermione."

Hermione willingly obliged.

"OWW!!!" cried Ginny touching her stinging cheek, "Hermione! That hurt!"

"You asked for it." Hermione shrugged.

Ginny shook her head, her bed head ruby hair flying about, and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her on top of the bed. She looked deep into her friend's eyes searching for a trace of humor. She found none.

"Why so suddenly?" she finally asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and got out of the bed. She walked towards the window, Ginny watching her retreating back. Hermione looked out of the window and sighed.

Turning to look back slightly, she said, "I don't know if I am doing the right thing, Ginny. I really don't, but at least it's better than not doing anything and continually getting myself hurt."

She turned to look at Ginny. Ginny was staring at her, confusion in her eyes. She turned towards the window and sighed once again.

"It's Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy…the one who has been hurting me every single day, every single moment of my life he can get his hands on. It's as if he's addicted to insulting me." Hermione whirled around facing Ginny, tears in her eyes, "I'm human Ginny, there's only so much that I can stand! I have become numb to most of his stupid comments and insults, but I don't want to be numb Ginny, I want to feel! I want to be a normal person! Is that too much to ask?"

Hermione hung her head and softly continued, "But…I can't feel, not when that brute is around…I can't feel or else the pain drowns me like barbs around my heart. And even if I am numbed, there will usually be at least one well placed insult that would get through all the barriers and cut me to the core."

"It's not like he's important to me, I have no reason to care all that much about it. But I can only endure so much…From the beginning of this year; first, I kept my mouth shut hoping he will go away if I ignore him, then I argued back with him hoping he gets a clue and shuts up. But it keeps going on and on and I feel like I would burst if I don't do anything to stop it."

Hermione looked up sadly, "So tell me Ginny, is that not reason enough?"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BUSTARD!!! RIGHT NOW!!!" Ginny's hair bristled up with the livid rage she possessed as she stormed towards the door. It seemed that this time her temper had burst through its barriers.

Hermione dashed over and clutched at Ginny trying to pry her death hold from the door handle.

"Ginny, stop!" Hermione cried.

"Let me go Hermione, that asshole-full-of-shit is never going to see the light of another day! Not if I can fucking help it!" The deadly cold glint in Ginny's eyes caused a shudder to run through Hermione, from its ferocity.

"Ginny, please try to understand…I have thought of anything and everything. If anything would work, it's this!"

Ginny stopped struggling but still kept her hand on the door handle.

Hermione let go of her hand and reasoned with her, "If we are going to solve this problem, we have to hit the cause. Malfoy picks me most on my looks and friends, friends I can't help. So if we are going to change anything, it would have to be the looks."

Ginny's hand fell from the door but she still looked quite furious.

"So, are you in it with me? I can't do it by my self, Ginny. If you don't want to help, I guess I'll call off the whole thing. It is quite a foolish mission to undertake anyway…"

Ginny stopped her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing Hermione to look at her, "You would be a fool to think that I'm not going to support you in every single way I possibly could…till my last drop of energy. Besides, if you won't let me take it out on Malfoy my way, I definitely won't be letting go of this chance."

"Ginny…" Hermione cried softly, gratification in her eyes.

They hugged each other, laughing through their tears.

xxx

"So, where do we start?" Ginny asked enthusiastically, "Hermione, we need to go shopping!"

"Erm…I don't think that would be necessary." Hermione said cautiously, "Remember Aunt Melinda?"

"How can anyone forget that ultimate goddess?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I wrote to her and told her everything. She sent me some stuff and there's also all the stuff she had sent before. I think it could last us for a while."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Ginny's eyes lit up like light bulbs, "Let's see 'em!"

Hermione got up from the loveseat and took the two small packages sitting enticingly from her table.

"Here they are." She said nervously.

"Go on, unshrink them!" Ginny said in glee, "I can't wait!!"

Hermione placed both the packages on the floor and took out her wand from her pocket.

"Here goes nothing…" she said taking a big breath.

Then she muttered the counter spell and swished her wand over the two little packages.

A sound like a sharp thunderclap roared through the room. Then…

All hell broke loose…

xxx

* * *

Oh yeah!!!

This is so much fun!!!

What do you want next? Review and tell...

C ya (' v ') ........

~CBA13~


	6. The Start

Sorry again a million times for the late update. Thanks for hanging in there for me...

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, "Ginny! Where are you? Ginny, answer me!"

A groan could be heard from where the love seat had probably been located. Hermione blindly stumbled over towards the sound.

"Ginny, are you alive?" Hermione cried, "Don't die on me, Ginny! I need you to help me clear this up!"

"What?", cried an muffled outraged voice, "There is no way in hell!"

Ginny's head finally emerged into the light. Then she looked around wondrously.

"Wow Hermione, your room's new décor sure looks promising!"

In fact, Hermione's room was completely covered with clothes and accessories of every color, shape and style. The only parts of the original room left to be seen were the middle of the ceiling, one of her bed posts, two legs from her upturned chair, the breakable materials on which she had put an collision repellent charm and one of her window shutters, the other shutters had closed due to the impact and were nowhere in sight.

Hermione groaned at the mess, this should take a while she thought.

Together with a grumbling Ginny, Hermione enlarged her closet into a walk-in on the inside and magicking it to occupy the same space from the outside. Then, they spent four and a half hours swishing their wands to and fro placing all the items into the desired places. The clothes were crammed onto the circular double storey rail of hangers. In the middle of this was the changing space with a full framed mirror and overhead lights. The shoes were stored in the five rows of shelves covering an entire wall of the humongous closet. The other accessories filled drawer after drawer in all the remaining space and the corner closest to the door of the closet stood the exquisite dressing table with gilded mirrors covering every possible angle.

After the last of the items in her room was put right, Hermione collapsed on her bed.

"I'm beat." She sighed.

"My arm muscles are so so cramped up, they could produce juice." Ginny said, slumping down beside her.

"Thanks Ginny darling, you've been the greatest help ever!"

"Oh, it isn't free of charge, my dear" Ginny grinned, "You have to let me borrow some of 'em clothes sometime."

Hermione laughed, "Sure! I probably won't finish wearing them all in at least five years, even if I wore a different one each day."

"What are you waiting for? Come on, let's try them on!"

And they both raced into the closet.

xxx

Outline of Plan

Phase 1:

Introduce new Hermione to everyone – slowly.

Phase 2:

Shock Malfoy – into oblivion.

Phase 3:

Live a happy Mafoy-free life.

xxx

"Uh…Ginny. I think you should let me do the planning."

"What? I was going to fill in the minor details later."

"Whatever Ginny. First, we need to get past my best buddies suspicion."

Ginny sighed, "That's going to difficult. If Harry or Ron gets even the slightest idea of what the real reason is, we are going to be in trouble and Malfoy in a bigger one. Not that I mind…"

"Ginny…", Hermione warned.

"Yes, yes, I know. This is the only way…" said Ginny. To herself, she whispered "For now…"

"What do you think we should work with first?" Hermione asked.

"Defiantly the hair.", Ginny said resolutely.

"What's wrong with my hair?", Hermione bristled, "I happen to like my hair just the way it is."

"Hermione no! We need to straighten it in the least!"

"What?! Ginevera Weasly, I will not allow you to touch my hair."

"Oh come on Hermione! It's a bird's nest." Ginny said advancing slowly towards her.

Hermione backed up towards the door, "Ginny don't you dare come any closer. A bird's nest?! Is that what you thought of my hair till now?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Ginny Weasly, you are going to pay!" Hermione said, and suddenly ran towards Ginny.

Ginny squealed and ran back. After a few laps around Hermione's room, the girls decided to call it a night.

xxx

Sunday dawned bright, fresh and green.

Hermione squinted her eyes open but all she saw were red and white, and brown dots. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but they still stayed there. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes winder and found that the red was Ginny's hair, the brown dots were Ginny's freckles and the pearly white were two rows of Ginny's teeth smiling down upon her.

"Aaaargh!!!!" Hermione shot up from the bed, knocking Ginny to the floor, "Ginny! What are you doing?!"

"Rise and shine, my darling. The world awaits" Ginny said opening the curtains wide.

"My eyes!", Hermione cried, putting up her hands to cover her eyes, "Harsh, Ginny."

"Come on Hermione. Let's go down to breakfast."

Hermione stared at her, "Ginny, its Sunday."

"Yes, so what?"

"It's 9 o' clock."

"Yes, I know. What's your point?"

"Ginny, you never get up before 11 at least, on Sundays. And you always brunch on Sundays, you don't breakfast."

"Uh…Really?" Ginny stammered.

"Yes, really. So tell me, what's got our Ginny up and early on a Sunday?"

"Uh…I have a sudden craving for blueberry muffins?" Ginny stuttered.

"Oh, is that so? Funny that it's so sudden, no…" Hermione stood up and looked at her dead in the eyes, "Okay, spill it what's up?"

Ginny looked up and smiles a small and sweet smile, "Um..your hair looks nice."

"Ginny, I mean it wha.." Hermione stopped, "My hair! What did you do to it?"

Hermione stuck her hand into her hair, it didn't feel too different. She raced into the bathroom.

"Ginny Weasely, give me one good reason to not hex you right now." Hermione shrieked from the bathroom.

"Well, for one it suits you and it's not too different from before, I didn't straighten it, see. Besides, I have been up the past half an hour, trying out different styles so you have to at least appreciate my efforts." Ginny said, leaning against the door, watching her.

"Ginny, you have experimenting on me while I have been sleeping? Do I look like a freaking lab rat?"

"But you wouldn't let me touch your hair otherwise. And you have to admit it looks good."

"Fine, I'll keep it, if you promise not to experiment on me while I am sleeping again."

"Deal!" Ginny said smiling brightly.

xxx

* * *

Hope to update sooner next time. Love your supportThanks...

Working on the nxt chappie, so hold on...kk...

Yours only,

CBA13


	7. And on with it

Here you go...The seventh chapter is out ~

I have almost finished the next chapter too. This month happens to be my birthday so I'll probably post the other chapter this month too, as my present to you all great people out there...:D

Happy Reading...

* * *

Harry stared at Hermione. Ron tried to look up at times, when he was not buried under a pile of pancakes, maple syrup and pumpkin juice.

Hermione fiddled with her buttered toast nervously. All the staring was making her really uncomfortable. Beside her, Ginny devoured her blueberry muffins wholeheartedly.

"Uhh.. Harry?" Hermione asked uneasily, "Something wrong?"

"No..nothing important." Harry said still looking at her while thoughtfully chewing his eggs. "Just that, something looks different and I can't tell what it is and I'm getting cutthroat over it for some reason."

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled a small smile. She looked down to her lap and took a long breath, time to set the plan in motions. To make it work, she must play her part.

Hermione looked up and smiled brightly, "It's probably my hair. I ran out of shampoo so I had to borrow Ginny's. I guess it tamed down the curls a bit."

Ginny nodded somberly.

Harry looked at her hair. The dull brown frizzy hair had given way to chocolate, hazel and amber naturally highlighted curls. The thick rich luxurious locks cascaded down her back in a high ponytail.

"Oh, is that it? Yeah, I thought something looked different." Harry said nodding and then returned to his breakfast smiling contentedly. Ron looked up for a second and gave everyone a confused look, as if wondering why non-edible things were around the table, then went right back to where he had left off.

Hermione smiled back relieved. She turned to Ginny, they shared a secret smile.

xxx

"Hermione, it has been one week already. Let's try something new now!" Ginny whined.

"I still think we should give it a bit more time." Hermione said, "Remember, how much attention my hair got?"

Their footsteps sounded in the empty hallway as they walked past. The portraits peered curiously at them.

"Just taking a shortcut to class." Hermione called out to them.

"How could I forget?" Ginny laughed out loud, "As soon as they found out it was my shampoo, everyone wanted to borrow it. Mind you, I put some curling solution when I lent some to Lavender and Parvati since they were practically begging for it. My whole shampoo collection was under attack after that."

Hermione laughed with her.

"You know Mione, you don't even that much work done on you. Now that your bushy veil of hair is up…hey, hey…okay, okay, sorry! I take it back! Stop!" Ginny laughed, ducking from Hermione's attacking finger jabs. "Ahem..your rather ultra curly, huge mass of hair then, how does that sound? Anyway your highlights make your peepers pop and I am so jealous of your lashes, they are so long. You'd never need falsies."

"Plus your skin is clear and smooth, you just need some facials, moisturizing and exfoliation to make it glow." Ginny continued, "All you really need right now is to dress properly and accessorize right and a boost of confidence."

They stopped at the exit of the corridor.

"So, how about middle of this week? We can try earrings then. That wouldn't be too noticeable now, would it?" Ginny said looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Wednesday? Alright, I guess. I would have finished my potions assignment by tomorrow anyway, so I would be free."

"Hermione, I really admire that in you. Although you change physically, inside, you are still the same."

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said, smiling at her and they parted for class.

xxx

"Hey she-weasel, what are you doing here?" Malfoy growled lazily over his book, from the sofa, "You are not supposed to be here."

"Mind your own business Malfoy, I'm here to see Hermione." Ginny growled right back.

"What that little witch is still alive? I was rather hoping that she disappeared for good."

"You wish Malfoy, you would be lucky to even see her!"

"Hah…And why would that be?" Malfoy sneered.

"You want to know?! I'll tell you why, it's becau-"

"Ginny! Get your ass here!" Hermione yelled from the stairs.

With one last glare at Malfoy, Ginny flounced up the stairs.

Before she could even reach the top, she was pulled like a bullet into Hermione's room. And tackled to the floor.

"Ginny, what was that?!" Hermione bit out at her, "You want to ruin this?"

"Sorry Hermione, I couldn't help it. I really wanted to wipe that smug look off his face." Ginny said looking down.

"I know how you feel Ginny." Hermione said looking at her earnestly, "Believe me, there's no one in this world right now who wants to do just that more than me. But we have a plan and we stick to it till the end, if we want to make any difference at all, okay?"

"I know Mione, I will try to bite my tongue next time." Ginny said, "But I'll blame you if I get livid enough at the bustard and bite my tongue off."

"Ah? Whatever Ginny! Just don't scare me like that again, okay." Hermione said finally smiling.

"You can count on me, Hermione!"

"I happen to be doing just that."

"Okay, let's get down to business. Wait a sec, Hermione! Have you been using anything on your face?!"

xxx

* * *

Alright! So, what next?

Hold your breath...

From your writer,

~cba13~


	8. Past and Present

Alright then! Here you go… As I promised here's your next chapter. That's the second one this month!! Huwwh! I'm going strong. : p

Have fun!

~cba13~

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat on the soft and fluffy white divan they had conjured in the middle of the great closet, discussing their next moves. The mirrors around them reflected their every move. Ginny with her flaming red hair and white turtleneck was doing a hell lot of talking while Hermione in her a crème satin nightgown and wrap sat with her hands crossed on her chest, shaking her head to everything.

"Hermione, listen to me the real thing is better than fake."

"No, no and no, Ginny. I refuse to do it!"

"But 'mione, think about it! It will be a whole lot better if you stop being a wimp and just go ahead and do it. Look at me, I did it!"

"I know you did it Ginny, I can see that, but it hurt too much and what if I catch something?"

"You know you won't catch anything, you are too careful for that. Besides, a little pain does no one any harm and I think I know away to stop it from bleeding. So, come on, let's just do it."

"I'm still not sure about this, Gin."

"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm not here, okay."

"Ahff…okay…" Hermione sighed, "I'm trusting you on this, Ginny."

"ARGHHHHH!!! Oh Jesus!! GINNY!!!" Hermione's shout would have woken up the half the school if her closet hadn't been soundproof.

"There, there now. It's done and look it's hardly bleeding." Ginny said calmly.

Hermione looked at the mirror, rubbed the tears from her eyes, and looked at the pair of holes in either of her ear. Ginny stood back, holding her smoking wand triumphantly.

"You should be able to hang the earrings on in half an hour." Ginny said smiling at her in the mirror.

"You call that little pain?!!" Hermione shrieked.

xxx

Days seemed to fly by for Hermione, from dodging glances of her friends and keeping out of sight of Malfoy, she went through her busy schedule, tired but content. Outside autumn leaves fell like gems of red, brown and gold. Cold wind blew as a forewarning of the coming winter. The girls only talked of the upcoming Halloween ball, the guys grumbled about getting dressed up.

Dumbledore finally got a chance to tell the head boy and girl about his errand so many weeks ago at their head quarters. He wanted them both to take over the preparations to the ball. The theme; a masquerade.

Hermione paced up and down in her room. The wardrobe mirror reflected a slender form in a long unbuttoned red sweater that whipped around her knees as she walked by in bare-feet, a white lace-trimmed camisole and black track bottoms underneath. The only accessory, a silver chain with a crystal teardrop pendant that fell into the curves of her bosom. Her chocolate colored curls bounced up and down freely without reign. Halloween, huh? So it's here already. That fast? Had it really been a year since the last one? Why, oh, why? Why couldn't Halloween be once in two years? No, that's still too close… How about four years?! How about none at all?!!

Hermione let out a big sigh and walked over to the window seat. She arranged herself down among the white and blue cushions and looked up into the darkening twilight sky. The cold autumn wind blew strongly making her hair lash around her face, she calmly pushed them aside. Hermione drew up her knees and covered her shivering toes with her sweater. She absent mindedly picked up a cushion and placed it on her knees. Burying her face into the soft pillow, she started to remember and when she finally raised her head, her eyes had already glazed over with memories of the past that haunted her.

xxx

How Hermione managed to keep her cover before the enemy, god only knew how difficult it was. Her hair in a tight bun and earrings the size of a glitter dust. Even though this helped some, it was hard not to notice the beauty that radiated from her being, not just the hair or the clear, porcelain complexion or the ornaments she wore; it seemed to come in from inside her herself. Like Ginny had had predicted, the confidence boost did her wonders. She walked around, her head held high, not of a boasting kind but one that just showed that she had poise and purpose, and what anyone said did not matter to her at all. If Draco Malfoy noticed it, he did not show it or say anything about it.

Hermione somehow managed to keep minimum contact with him throughout the entire process of the preparation. She mostly communicated with him through an owl, but he sounded sarcastic even through the letter, she could almost see the ghost of his smirk through the words. Hermione took over sending out invitations and writing to the sponsors, bands and all the other things that allowed her to keep out of sight while Malfoy did all the groundwork at the site of the ball, the great hall. Hermione contributed to the ideas of the decorations and the smaller details. Even if she tried not to, Hermione's sense of duty drove her to the great hall several times, to keep track of the preparations going on down there. She was lucky that if Malfoy happened to be there when she was, he was too busy to notice her.

xxx

"Ginny…" Hermione sighed, the thick flared sleeves of her black polo neck cardigan drooped around her elbows as she sat on the divan, her head in her hands, "This is getting on my nerves. Not to be able to be a free woman. I feel like a prisoner on the run."

"Not too long now, dear. You're almost ready for your big show." Ginny said distractedly while trying to go through the hundred or more ballroom dresses in Hermione's closet searching for something fitting for the Halloween ball.

"But it sucks you know. Not being able to do my job properly because of this stupid thing; not being able to be myself completely; not even being able to be with my friends, naturally anymore. I wish I could just fling this whole plan to hell and go on with my life the way I want to."

"Hermione," Ginny said coming to sit next to her distraught friend, "You are not doing this for fun, you have a score to settle, you know. I know it's hard but you have come this far, hold on for a few more weeks and everything will go back to normal. Well, almost…"

Ginny put her arms around her friend's shoulders. Hermione looked so pretty already, the black cardigan, the big silver hoops in her ears, the gray cotton legging, down to the white extra thick and oversized socks she wore on top of the leggings. Hermione had a true sense of style. But she could see Hermione was suffering because of all the obstacles she was facing. Deep down inside, she was really glad Hermione had taken the initiative to change, not because she thought Hermione looked ugly or anything but just because she knew that Hermione could look so much better and deserved so much more than from life than anyone she ever knew. Ginny was glad Hermione had chosen her as her conspirator for the plan. Growing up around all her brothers, she craved company of girls and Hermione was like a sister to her.

Ginny looked down uneasily at her red sweat pants and smoothed down her dark blue hooded sweater. If only she could do something to help.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked up at her gratefully, "Thanks Gin, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Ginny smiled up at her.

"Can I give you a thank you present?" Hermione asked her finally smiling brightly.

"You bet! Hurry up and give it to me!" Ginny cried eyes enraptured.

Hermione laughed at her, "You can have any dress of that rack and I don't mean borrow. They are all new so... I'm sorry it's not much but…"

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, "Really?! You mean it? I love you completely!"

"I didn't want to ask mom for the money to buy a dress, she's having a hard enough time as it is." Ginny continued slowing down, "My allowance has also dried up, I thought I had to wear one of my old ones. You are sure I can have one?"

"Ginny, of course you can. Besides what can I do with all those dresses except wear them on some rare occasions like this? I doubt I'll attend enough balls to wear a quarter of those dresses anyway."

"Alright! But you should have told me earlier 'mione, now I have to go through them again." Ginny scolded jokingly.

Hermione laughed at her as she flew into the closet again.

Ginny pulled out a lacy black and red mini dress. "How about this one?" Ginny asked, pulling one out, "Black looks sexy."

xxx

* * *

A/N:: So that's that…The next chappie comes out on *drum roll* …Yes, if you happen to be smart enough to get it right…It will be out on Halloween. I hope you are looking forward to it!!!

P.S: I celebrated (If it can be called that!) my birthday on the 22nd !! So I thought I would share my joy with all you great people out there. So here it is…A one-shot special just for YOU!!!

~cbangel13~

* * *

Birthday One-shot Special

"Happy Birthdayyy to youuuuu!!!" They all finished singing.

After the cake had been massacred mostly by the Weasley boys and Mrs. Granger's traditional meatloaf savored and every kind of dance, danced; everyone left into the night with more good wishes for the year and Hermione happy but tired finally shut the door to the last guest.

"Good night, Hermione," her mother said, looking at her proudly, "And happy birthday once again."

Hermione smiled at her, "Thanks mom.", she kissed her mother on her cheek and went upstairs to retire for the night.

Morning dawned bright and cheerful. Still in a partying mood, Hermione decided to open her presents. Some useful, some completely not (By now, we can probably guess its Ron's.) and some were just hilarious (Like the Weasley twin's one, that said 'Put this in Ron's pumpkin juice to see what a giant pink tweety bird looks like.') Finally there was one left, a small silver box with no card, no name, nothing.

Hermione opened the box cautiously. Inside, atop black velvet, lay a silver chain with a clear crystal teardrop pendant. The crystal seemed like it absorbed all the light and then shone out tenfold. It was completely stunning and Hermione could only stare at it. Just then she noticed inside the crystal pendant, a peach-colored mist seemed to swirling about. Hermione gasped. She had only read about it but had never seen one with her own eyes. The protective charm pendant of Tendusii. It was created by the greatest jeweler in the late 70's, Tendusii. He was renowned for his eye-catching pieces with their unbreakable charms. There were only four of the protective charm pendants in the world. This thing was worth a fortune, to say the least.

Hermione sat up on her bed, unable to phantom who could possibly give her such a precious and expensive present. Why was there no name? What could this person possibly want to hide? She placed her finger on the silver chain and slowly traced it down to the pendant. Just as her finger touched it, she felt the gut clenching pull of a portkey…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N:: Sorry! Thought I could finish it but I seriously have to run now (My assignments are black-mouthing me!!!)…I'll post the continuation with the next chapter. Okie?! Till then…

I'll remain faithfully yours*giggle*

~coldbloodedangel13~

P.S: The one-shot has no connection to the main story though I may have used some contents from it.

Happy Reading! (But if you are reading this, you probably have finished reading above. Tee hee hee…)


End file.
